


Something to Blame Me For

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedtime, Established Relationship, M/M, glasses hux, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux should have come to bed hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Blame Me For

**Author's Note:**

> [iwanttoplayguitar](https://iwanttoplayguitar.tumblr) made [new art](https://iwanttoplayguitar.tumblr.com/post/148741593383/iwanttoplayguitar-caught-off-guard-some) and my fingers slipped

“What?” Hux snapped

“What what?” Kylo tried not to sound too amused at how grumpy Hux sounded. It had been hours since he first tried to coax Hux to bed and Hux had grown increasingly snappish with each attempt so he’d finally given up.

“You’re staring.”

“Of course I am. Can you blame me?”

He’d made a comfortable nest for himself in their bed, propped up on pillows, and proceeded to watch Hux work, admiring how his hair, still damp from the shower, fell across his forehead, how the skin of his neck contrasted with the black shirt he’d thrown on. Most of all, he relished the sight of Hux’s glasses, knowing he was one of the few to have ever seen Hux wearing them.

“I can blame you for anything. You should have realized that by now.” The sting of the words was softened by the twitch at the corner of Hux’s mouth, an almost-smile that Kylo would have missed if he hadn’t been watching for it.

“How about I give you something to blame me for real, then?” Before Hux had a chance to react his glasses floated free from his face, hovering over his head.

“Damnit, Kylo, knock it off!” Hux made a grab for them but they darted away. He stood, circling his desk to try to catch them again and Kylo pulled them towards him. “I swear, give me back my glasses this instant, or I’ll ….” By now he’d gotten close enough that Kylo grabbed him, tumbling him into bed and rolling on top of him.

“You’ll go to sleep like a sane person would have three hours ago?” Kylo finished for him as he let the glasses settle on the nightstand.

“There’s still work to be done,” Hux protested.

“And it’ll still be there in the morning and you’ll be better able to deal with it once you’ve gotten a few hours of sleep.” Hux glared at him and Kylo glared back. Or tried to, anyways. He couldn’t help grinning at Hux’s little show of temper.

“Pitiful. No wonder you wear a mask all the time. You couldn’t intimidate a stuffed wampa otherwise.”

Rolling over onto his side, Kylo wrapped Hux up in his arms as he called out. “Lights, ten percent.” 

“Oh, that’s not fair.”

“Where did you ever get the idea that I play fair?”

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Hux grumbled, but he relaxed into Kylo’s embrace.

“We’ll argue about it when you wake up.”

In just a few minutes Hux’s breath evened out and Kylo let himself watch Hux for another few minutes before allowing sleep to claim him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
